fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimaria Yesta
Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ, Dimaria Iesuta), also known as "Warrior Queen" (戦乙女 , Ikusa Otome), is both a fictional character and one of the deuteragonists from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. She is a part of the Alvarez Empire and formerly served under Emperor Spriggan as part of his personal guard, the Spriggan 12. A supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields as a swordswoman have garnered her the title as a goddess of war. She is a descendant of the people of Mildian and, whose "God Soul" Takeover, makes her the chosen vessel which contains the form and time-stopping abilities of the God of Time, Chronos. She is also a close friend of Brandish μ. "This world belongs to me... How dare you sully it with your presence?!" :—Dimaria Yesta, to Ultear Milkovich in "Dimaria Chronos Yesta". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Meli Grant (English), Natsumi Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, golden hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. Her red mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple red bandeau showing her huge bust, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped red and black capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it, while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain. During the reunion with the other Spriggans at Fairy Tail, she's seen with another outfit to replace the one that was previously destroyed during her battle. It consists of a navy blue and gold skin-tight suit. Reaching up to her neck, it has golden borders that separates the darker and lighter parts of the outfit from each other. On the back, going down her spine, is a pattern of rectangles intersecting with each other in a diagonal formation. Black straps encasing her arms and legs, she wears the same golden armor donned in her previous outfit on her right shoulder. * Hair Color: Golden * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Dimaria seems to have a relaxed and cynical personality, usually sporting an amused expression accentuated by a wry smile alongside half-closed eyelids. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiors and colleagues alike. In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks, as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people. She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-being and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing. Dimaria's bearing on the battlefield is fitting for that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency. While she is not averse to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy, her mischievous nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure. Despite her somewhat frivolous character, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies. However, Dimaria's calm attitude on the battlefield is a consequence of her confidence in attaining victory due to the nature of her Magic. When the world is under the influence of her Âge Seal, she claims absolute authority over it and has no qualms in gloating over her enemies, assured that she would not be wasting her time. This cool facade is shattered the moment somebody is able to oppose her in this timeless domain, the proud Shield of Spriggan betraying blatant signs of disorientation and frustration and petulantly denouncing all who dare defy her in her own world. She views her defeat with utter disbelief and, when held captive, is extremely vulnerable to exposing her emotions. When Dimaria fuses with Chronos, her personality is influenced by the God's own. Her manner of speech becomes archaic and her tone haughty. She also loses her sense of patience, quickly wanting to decisively take care of opposition without delay, even wearing a grin on her face when deliberating the torture she plans to deal upon them. She seemingly considers it in her divine right to pass judgment on all those who go against her will and punishes them as she sees fit, the greatest sin in her eyes being that of a mortal offending a God. Dimaria is also shown to have a remorseful side to her personage, seen when she hugged and apologized to Brandish for the cruel comments made about her capture, determined not to ever do it again, and showing worry for her safety after it had happened. Dimaria also has a habit of clicking her teeth when she's angry or furious about something occurring not to her liking. By Year X793, following the defeat of the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia, Dimaria has become a pacifist and no longer likes fighting, preferring to live happily on a farm. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alvarez Empire ** Brandish μ * Fairy Tail ** Team Natsu *** Natsu Dragneel *** Lucy Heartfilia * Sabertooth Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * World Government * Acnologia * Zeref Dragneel * Spriggan 12 * E.N.D Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Magic and Abilities Techniques The named techniques that are used by Dimaria that involve her Magic are as follows: Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Dimaria possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. Observation Haki Dimaria possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Backsword: Dimaria wields a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. The single-edged blade is broader than her arm and possesses a sharp point. A portion of the back of the blade near the point has been tempered into an edge. The flat exhibits the sharp contrast between the light edge and the dark back. A weapon which is undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, the Warrior Queen easily turns it into an extremely potent single-handed sword by combining her monstrous strength with her excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship. The metal of the blade has been tempered to be incredibly resilient, allowing it to match the legendary Archenemy even when the latter has been unsheathed. Despite the fragile appearance of the guard, it is strong enough to withstand the shock of such a titanic clash. The sturdy hilt creeps up the blade and is screwed to it, reaching almost up to the first indentation. Part of the edge is left exposed and this piece of the hilt serves as a support. The lower portion of this support covers the width of the blade and slopes off to either side. The half of the base and the initial curve on the side of the edge of the blade are covered in leather for the convenience of the wielder as it makes for a much more comfortable and firm grasp. The curve at the end is reminiscent of the grip of a revolver and has a gauze embedded in it along its length. * Dagger: Dimaria carries a dagger, able to slash the target and heavily wound them. * Scimitar: Dimaria possesses a handheld scimitar, with a sharp edge at its tip. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life As a descendant of the people of Mildian, Dimaria at some point was chosen by Chronos, the God of Time, to be his vessel, gifting her with his power in the form of God Soul, as well as the ability to control time in Âge Seal. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon * Dimaria Yesta vs. Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Dimaria Yesta Fairy Tail Wiki * Dimaria Yesta Heroes Wiki * Dimaria Yesta Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * In Volume 52, Hiro Mashima showcased some early concepts of the Spriggan 12, one of them including Dimaria. In her rough sketch, Dimaria remains nearly unchanged besides a few aspects to her attire. The gauntlet that she is always seen equipped with on her right arm appears more bulky, defined, and demonic. The shoulder region of her gauntlet is similar to the one she possesses before the war with Ishgar, while throughout the entire arm the gauntlet possesses ridges that protrude from the arm, as well as spiky knuckles guards, complete with the Alvarez Empire symbol placed towards the mid-region. Her armband is lightly colored and adorned with two wing-like ornaments, as opposed to the finalized one. Lastly, a jeweled necklace graces her neck, and the cuffs are jacket are without studs. Category:Characters